Talk:Ghial the Bone Dancer
Discussion SoC confirmed --Gares Redstorm 09:33, 10 June 2006 (CDT) There are two pages for this boss, one with and one without a comma after his first name, someone should find out which is correct and then delete the other entry —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hrothgar (talk • ) 10:25, 15 May 2006 (CDT). :According to my SoC, without the comma is correct. -- Dashface 06:12, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Umm, can someone explain this, i followed the map on the page, and the door was blocked off, wtf? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.209.211.30 (talk • ) 18:43, 14 June 2006 (CDT). :Have you finished the Nahpui Quarter mission yet? --Gares Redstorm 18:58, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Indeed, you have to finish NQ before you can enter xaquang skyway, through any exit14:26, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I cant get the ghial's staff How come i keep killing him but he wont drop the staff how do i get it then? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.6.89.61 (talk • ) 13:05, 20 June 2006 (CDT). :The drop rate isnt 100%, the chance are always slim and if you have people or henchmen with you, the chance is even smaller.--Aratak 13:06, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::then wat is the percent rate? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.6.89.61 (talk • ) 13:24, 20 June 2006 (CDT). :::The drop rate is unknown. --Rainith 13:51, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::There is an urban myth that says that Ghial must be killed within 45s of his aggro. Members of my guild have noticed that indeed whenever they had dropped it, it was when they managed to finish him off quite fast. Could it be officially checked ? SmegEd 14:36, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::: this is certainly not true, as i soloed Ghial all the time, I got aggro when pulled, he hexed me and i ran. I had to pull his golem (believe me, its hard, it takes an average 1 minute with me) so he cant use the corpse. And afterwards solo him 1 on 1 with a sword, and it takes long ( i have pulled a watch with it, and it seems it takes over 3 minutes...) . Especially when he has taste of pain and you cant get healing hands up >.> 14:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Firstly, having other players, henchmen or heroes in your party is not proven to have ANY bearing on drop rates. This is itself an "urban myth" I suspect. Secondly, guildies of mine have killed him in over 45 secs and still received the staff. Fox Bloodraven 15:34, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::I beg to differ, having hench does affect drop rates of ALL items. And having other people in your group means they may get the item instead of you. -Penumbra :::: I've soloed him over 20 times, but he didn't dropped his staff. And I've killed him whitin 20 seconds nearly all times, so it's not that myth. Is the drop rate very low, or am I very unlucky? Sir Bertrand 11:54, 4 April 2007 (CDT) yeah you are unlucky lol.. and because of the new update there is a thing called loot scaling.. you are just as likely to get a drop with a party as you are solo :: Blood, I have gotten a green, a couple times, with a full group of Hench/Heroes. Granted, very seldomly considering all of the bosses I have kille,d it's happened... :::So? That means you are really lucky. If you have seven henchmen, if the slim chance of a green crops up, there is no a 1/8 chance it will be asigned to you. So drop rate (theoretically) increases by 8 when you are alone, but not so because of Loot scaling. -- Skax459 17:38, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I've gotten 2 greens from him in about 30 tries, all times with 3 heroes and 4 henches. I've also gotten quite a few greens from other places with full hench parties. I don't think loot is all that bad with henchmen, and I don't believe that NPCs decrease your drops more than PCs would. --Loonsbury 20:19, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I've farmed for the staff several times solo with no success. However, when running through the area with no real intention of going after the green, I've gotten the drop three times, with full hero/hench teams. Go figure.--Sykoone 20:47, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::hmmm, i farmed it solo w/mo and it dropped on my second, and my tenth run. Along other scrolls and stuff he drops. So i consider the drop rate quite high (i farmed ghial 10 times, over 4 hours spread)11:15, 28 June 2007 (CDT) flesh golem how come i cant get the flesh golem form ghial the bone dancer? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.6.89.61 (talk • ) 13:26, 20 June 2006 (CDT). :Not sure I understand you. You cant cap it? Its not the same elite? And please sign you comment with --~~~~ or with the signature tool over this window.--Aratak 14:12, 20 June 2006 (CDT) you need to buy capture signet from a skill trainer.. then after you have killed this boss use it and you can cap golem 15 Death Magic If this information is needed, the boss has 15 Death Magic, because his Animate Flesh Golem creates a level 25 minion. - Greven 17:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Although that may be the result of his use of his +1 staff; his Death Magic attribute could therefore be only 14 Fox Bloodraven 04:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) This is not true, as i have seen him wield other staffs (skins) and even a WAND once (don't know if he had a +1 death focus, but its very unlikely). Also, I have farmed him 10 times, each time he animated around 4 golems. None of em were lvl 24 or higher than 25, implying he has a fixed 15 death magic 14:20, 28 June 2007 (CDT) This build is garbage Its trash and it doesnt work. I hate you. :I'm pretty sure it does work, about 10 have made it work, plsu screenshots O.o Maybe you just suck? — Skuld 05:38, 7 October 2006 (CDT) adding builds to boss page I was wondering why build pages are linked to, from boss pages, most solo builds are generic and can be used else where. Especially the sliver monk. Are we adding all solo builds to all bosses now? 210.50.81.49 00:19, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Well, you might as well link Ghial to Ghial Farmer, and the Silver 55 was made specifically for Ghial farming ;-) -DaMan 20:56, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Dropped items The Scroll of Hero's Insight was removed from the items dropped list... Why? He drops them fairly often, as I know from farming his sorry green a** LoL 89.240.226.22 08:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) :From Project:Style and formatting/Bestiary: Items Dropped List items that are dropped by this creature in alphabetical order. The general rules for what is and isn't listed are: * Weapons - No, don't list (the exceptions are Unique items, and weapons only dropped by that species like the Magmas Shield for titans) * Crafting materials - Yes, list common and rare crafting material drops (but only list the ones that you yourself have actually seen, do not make assumptions and don't necessarily believe what the Prima Guide says) * Collectable drops - Yes, list * Gold - No, just about everything will drop that * Dye - No, see Gold * Scrolls - No, see Gold * Salvage Items - Yes, see Crafting materials for rules * Unique items - Yes, mark them with (Unique); don't use the green template * Quest items - Yes, note in parenthesis if the item only drops when the quest is active * Keys - No, those have a small chance of being dropped by any creature in the area that the keys are used :--Rainith 17:47, 21 December 2006 (CST) ZOMG Approached his group, and three characters were just dead. Like. Instantly. Full bar, then no bar. Just dead. I did hear a thud though... Wonder what it was... NERF? BAD GAME DESIGNER! NO COOKIE! ::Are you refering to Orosen and his incredibly powerful Channel thing? Because Ghial doesn't have any skills that could do that kind of damage.--Warwulf 20:18, 6 February 2007 (CST) Vizunah Square After seeing vizunah square being next xaquang skyway on its map,I figured I could reach ghial from there,however everytime I thought there was a path it was blocked off by a building or wall.Is it possible to reach ghial from vizunah square or any other place than senji's corner.If not,is there a way to reach senji's corner without doing the nahpui quarter mission. :Pretty sure you have to do Nahpui Quarter first. --NYC Elite 16:43, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::After you've done Nahpui Quarter, though, you can get to him pretty easily through Budek Byway. I'll put a map up, but basically, you end up pretty close to Ziinfaun Lifeforce, but with careful maneuvering you can get around him and go straight foir Ghial. Much easier than going all the way through Xaquang. Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 13:26, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Quests Can you capture Animate Flesh Golem during quest: Chasing Zenmai? No Chasing Zenmai is in the Under city while ghail is in Xaquang Skyway(which is right above the Under city) Galeron Easier Route Avoids the boss group just north of Senji's Corner Outback 08:54, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I tried it, it really is easier. --24.119.198.92 23:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) otherwise, move to the right side of the bridge and send one person over the bridge to pull Orosen's group, as they will run past you theruon 17:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Which builds to solo farm? Which professions can farm this boss solo except warrior? 20:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC)